Sailor Moon Neo
by Sailor Pure Angel
Summary: It's back with a new season following the adventures of the younger now older characters and some new ones. A new mission with an all new character Sailor Sun to found the burning crystal and to protect her planet. The neo senshi are here to help her with a new enemy on the loose. Can the Neo Senshi do it? Read and find out.
1. Act 1-The new sailor senshi

Act 1- The new sailor senshi

Scene 1- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Sun: (walks up to SCM and SCCM) I need your help

Sailor Chibi Moon: What happen?

Sailor Sun: An enemy attacked my planet and my people have nowhere to go

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'll go talk to mum and see if she can do anything (leaves)

Sailor Sun: That's not all the new enemy is after the burning crystal

Sailor Chibi Moon: So the legends are true, it made since throw since there is the moon's crystal, the silver crystal, so it only makes since that the sun has a crystal too.

Sailor Sun: You have got to help me find it; there is no one else I can turn too.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Will mum said your people could stay in crystal Tokyo for the time being but Luna said the best thing we can do right now is to help you got the burning crystal as fast as we can.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I agree but its better if we form a bigger sailor senshi team then we'll be stronger.

Sailor Sun: My good friends with Sailor Earth.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I think Sailor Miranda would be interested in joining us senshi.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: How are we going to found them?

Sailor Chibi Moon: Theres a tracking system in the moon castle

Sailor Sun: Could we track down the enemy with it?

Sailor Chibi Moon: No sadly it disn't work like that

Sailor Sun: Will can we go now it would be easier if we can get a head start on it

Sailor Chibi Moon: Sure (magic spell) moon planet transport

Scene 2- Moon Kingdom

Sailor Sun: That was slower than I thought it would be

Sailor Chibi Moon: While with only the two of us casting the spell it's harder than usual

Sailor Sun: Let's get started on finding the other sailors

Sailor Chibi Moon: Right I just have to find it

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Here it is (hands it over)

Sailor Neptune's mirror

Sailor Sun: Isn't that Sailor Neptune's

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah we'll have to give it back to her when we do to get Sailor Miranda

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Let's get started

Sailor Chibi Moon: Will it says that Sailor Miranda is in Uranus and Sailor Earth is in the Kingdom of the sea

Sailor Sun: So on Earth

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Funny how these things keep on coming up?

Sailor Chibi Moon: At least we'll be able to say goodbye to everyone before we leave on our adventure

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: And by everyone you mean Helios don't you

Sailor Chibi Moon: (Blushes) No I want to say goodbye to Mum and Dad

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Sure it is

Sailor Sun: Let's go I don't want to wait around for too long

Sailor Chibi Moon: Sorry this must be hard on you we'll go now.

Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: MOON PLANET TRANSPORT


	2. Act 2- The goodbye and hello

Episode 2- The goodbye and hello

Scene 1- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Were here

Sailor Chibi Moon: I think it would be best if we spilt to go say goodbye to everyone

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: You just want to be alone when you say goodbye to Helios

Sailor Chibi Moon: (blushes)

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Fine I'll give Sun the tour of the palace

Sailor Chibi Moon: Thanks Chibi Chibi chan I own you one (leaves)

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: So Sun where do you want to start

Sailor Sun: could you show me where my people are being kept

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Sure

Scene 2- dream forest

Sailor Chibi Moon: Helios!

Helios: You called

Sailor Chibi Moon: I have something to tell you

Helios: Is this something about why you're dressed as a sailor

Sailor Chibi Moon: The sun is under attack and I need to go help Sailor Sun with her mission

Helios: I know, Neo Queen Serenity already told

Sailor Chibi Moon: Then you know this is goodbye

Helios: No it's not because I know you're going to come back to me, so it's a see you later

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oh Helios I don't want to leave you not now not ever

Helios: (hugs chibi-usa) I don't want you to go either but this is something I know you have to do

Sailor Chibi Moon: then come with us

Helios: no I can't there is someone else who will help but take this to remember me by

The wand from the fourth season

Sailor Chibi Moon: (cries) thank you (takes wand) see you later (leaves)

Helios: if I could help you more. This is going to be hard for you without Neo Queen Serenity at your side. I wish you all the luck in the world my chibi-usa.

Scene 3- Crystal Tokyo hospital

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: here we are

Sailor Sun: (cries) thanks I own you so much

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: it's no problem and it's not me you be thanking its mum and Darien you should be thanking

Darien: (comes up to them) Is she alright

SCCM: She fine, Sun this is Darien, Darien this is Sun

Darien: It's nice to meet you

Sailor Sun: And you too

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: if our family were all too dead Darien would get the thrown

Sailor Sun: Wow that's so cool

Darien: Not really you're the next in line to being the Sun Queen

Sailor Sun: Thanks but you're the one who's really saving my people and not me

Darien: That's not true I think you're pretty amazing fighting the enemy all by yourself

Sailor Sun: It would be if I didn't run away

Darien: Look no matter what you or anyone else says I still think you're amazing

Sailor Sun: I still think your wrong but thanks for the compliment

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: well we have to go now bye

Sailor Sun: Bye

Darien: Have a save trip

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: (leaves)

Scene 4- Crystal Tokyo

Sailor Chibi Moon: Are you guys really to go

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yes

Sailor Sun: from and here on in I want you guys to know that I'm grateful for all your help

Sailor Chibi Moon: Thank you

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Let's go

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: SUN PRISM POWER MOON CRYSTAL POWER MOON PRISM POWER

SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT


	3. Act 3- Earth comes to play

Act 3- Earth comes to play

Scene 1- the kingdom of the sea

Sailor Chibi Moon: That was fast

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah I think it was because it was a shorter trip and there were three of us saying the spell

Sailor Chibi Moon: Anyway Sun didn't you say that your friends with sailor earth

Sailor Sun: Yes I did

Sailor Chibi Moon: Do you know where she might be

Sailor Sun: Well she usually has a busy day with meetings about the protecting the land and sea. So it's better if we talk to her at night fall.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: When is nightfall?

Sailor Sun: It should only be a few more hours so we can do some site seeing to kill sometime.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Where do you guys want to go?

Sailor Sun: I have been here a few times before so you guys can pick where we go I don't mind.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Well I think I want to go eat at a seafood restaurant and see the ocean castle.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah me too.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I know where they're so follow me.

Scene 2- sea kingdom

Sailor Chibi Moon: That was so much fun we such do that again something.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah and we could do it with all five of us.

Sailor Chibi Moon: It would be a great way to get to know each other.

Sailor Sun: We should go to earth's house now before it gets any later.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yea I'm guessing you know the way from here

Sailor Sun: Yea it's not too far from here.

Scene 3- Outside Sailor Earth's house

Sailor Sun: (rings door bell)

Sailor Earth: Hey sun, what are you doing here at this hour?

Sailor Sun: We need to talk.

Sailor Earth: Yeah sure come inside.

Scene 4- Inside Sailor Earth's house

Sailor Earth: So what brings you here?

Sailor Chibi Moon: We need you to join the Neo Senshi.

Sailor Sun: Yeah the sun is under attack and I need your help to find the burning crystal.

Sailor Earth: I would usually think about first but it looks like you really do need my help so I'll do it.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Hurray!

Sailor Earth: So do you have a clue were the burning crystal might be?

Sailor Sun: Not a single clue. There are some legends to where it might be but all the documents are in the sun castle, so there is no chance of use getting them.

Sailor Chibi Moon: That's not true I think I remember reading about it in the library in the moon castle.

Sailor Earth: Well that's where we should go next.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: No I think we should go get Sailor Miranda first before we do anything else just to be safe.

Sailor Earth: Alright we will go there next but I think we should all get some rest first, you guys stay at my house for the night and we'll leave in the morning.

Sailor Sun: Thanks Earth.

Sailor Earth: No problem anything for my best friend.

Scene 5- Outside Sailor Earth's house

Sailor Sun: Everyone ready

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yes

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yep

Sailor Earth: Yeah

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth: SUN PRISM POWER, MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MOON PRISM POWER, EARTH STAR POWER

SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT


	4. Act 4- The New Enemy and two New Allies

Act 4- The New Enemy and two New Allies

Scene 1- The obis

Sailor Chibi Moon: This isn't the planet of Uranus?

Sailor Earth: Someone must have interfered with our transport. We must all stay on our guards.

Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Sun: Right!

Sailor Sun: Look I think there is someone over there.

Sailor Chibi Moon: You're right. Come out we know your there!

?: Well we finally meet again. It's been a long time Sun princess.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Who are you and how do you know who Sailor Sun is?

?: Oh so that's what your calling yourself now.

Sailor Earth: you still haven't asked Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon's questions.

?: I'm Shadow Guardian Sailor Dark. And in the name of the Darkness, I'll destroy you.

Sailor Sun: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Sun. And in the name of the Sun, I'll punish you.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Chibi Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. And in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you.

Sailor Earth: I'm Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Earth. And in the name of Earth, I'll punish you.

Sailor Dark: Now that we've gotten that out of the way with, you can give me the burning crystal.

Sailor Sun: We don't have it.

Sailor Dark: Oh come on now I know you're lying. Just be a doll and hand it over.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Even if we did have it we wouldn't give it to you.

Sailor Dark: Than I guess I'll just have to fight you for it. "DARK EVOLUTION"

Sailor Chibi Moon: "MOON GEORGOUS REVOLTION"

Sailor Earth: "EARTH SKY ATTACK"

Sailor Dark: "DARKNESS BLAST"

?: "LIGHT SHINING BEAM"

Sailor Dark: My dear sister have you come to play with us, I was just about to win these weaklings.

?: No but I am, "MOON LIGHT SHOTER"

Sailor Dark: "DARKNESS BLAST" Good but not good enough "DARK EVOLUTION"

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: "MOON HEART ROMANCE"

?: That's enough, Dark. Give up your out matched.

Sailor Dark: Why would I do something like that sister dearest. Who's the boy with you anyway he can't be your Lover is he.

?: I'm the Moon Knight, here to defend all evil. And about the Lover thing I have my sights set on someone else.

?: I think it's about time for this battle to end. "LIGHT POWER TRANSPORT"

Scene 2- Uranus

Sailor Chibi Moon: Wow were finally here

Sailor Earth: Ok so who are you, why did Sailor Dark keep on calling you sister and if you are her real sister, why were you helping us out back there?

?: I'm Sailor Light and for the rest of your questions I can't ask them right now, maybe the next time we meet. Moon Knight.

Moon Knight: You called.

Sailor Light: We better get going.

Moon Knight: Yes, until next time, Neo Senshi.

Sailor Light: "LIGHT POWER TRANSPORT"

Sailor Sun: We better get a move on.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Right, I think were not too far away from the Castle.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth: Let's go!


	5. Act 5- Miranda finally joins the team

Act 5- Miranda finally joins the team

Scene 1- Uranus

Sailor Chibi Moon: Well that was odd.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Disn't the Moon knight reminds you of the Moonlight Knight.

Sailor Sun: Theres no way your Dad could be the Moon Knight.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Then who else could he be?

Sailor Earth: The real question here is how does Sailor Dark know Sailor Sun?

Sailor Sun: Sailor Dark is the one who attacked my planet.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oh Sun, I'm so sorry.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I wonder who Moon Knight was talking about when he said he had his eye on someone else.

Sailor Earth: Let's stop gossiping and go found Sailor Miranda before anything else bad happens.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah, I think the castle is this way, Sun will be alright.

Sailor Sun: Yeah, if I want to save my Kingdom, I'm going to have to move on from this.

Sailor Earth: Come on, let's get a move on.

Scene 2- The Castle

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: HEY! MIRANDA ARE YOU HERE?!

Sailor Earth: Stop yelling chibi chibi moon, the castle is too big for her to hear you.

Sailor Miranda: You called for me.

Sailor Chibi Moon: MIRANDA! It's so good to see you again.

Sailor Earth: I stand corrected.

Sailor Sun: Miranda, how is Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Miranda: Their both fine.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Before I forget here, (hands over Sailor Neptune's Mirror) I thought you might like this back.

Sailor Miranda: Thank you Chibi Moon, Sun I heard what happened to your planet, I'm so sorry.

Sailor Sun: Thanks, there is a way you can help me.

Sailor Miranda: Whatever it is I'll do it.

Sailor Sun: You can join our team the Neo Senshi and help us fight Sailor Dark and found the Burning Crystal.

Sailor Miranda: Yes of course I will.

Sailor Earth: Now we can finally be the Neo Senshi together.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: What are we going to do now that we have all five senshi?

Sailor Chibi Moon: I thought we said we would go to the Moon Kingdom to see if we could do some research on the Burning Crystal.

Sailor Earth: We could also do some research on our enemy, Sailor Dark and who Sailor light is too.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Great idea, let's do it.

Sailor Sun: Are we already to go to the Moon Kingdom?

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Do you want to go see your parents before we go?

Sailor Miranda: No, its fine, seeing them will only make it harder to go with you guys.

Sailor Sun: Ok then let's go.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Chibi Moon + Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon + Sailor Earth + Sailor Miranda: SUN PRISM POWER, MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MOON PRISM POWER, EARTH STAR POWER, MIRANDA STAR POWER

SAILOR PLANET POWER TRANSPORT


	6. Act 6- How to find the Sun in the Moon

Act 6- How to find the sun in the moon

Scene 1: Moon Kingdom

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: We're finally here.

Sailor Chibi Moon: My power is getting weaker, I think we should all get some sleep and then do some research in the morning.

Sailor Miranda: Sounds like a good plan I tried too.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'll show you guys to your room.

Sailor Sun: Thank you Chibi Chibi Moon.

Sailor Earth: Hey I just thought of something, I don't know your real names.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Oh yeah, my name is Chibi-usa.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I'm Chibi-Chibi but you can call me Chibi-Chibi-chan.

Sailor Sun: I'm Sakura

Sailor Chibi Moon: That means Cherry Blossoms disn't it, that's so beautiful.

Sailor Earth: I'm Riku.

Sailor Miranda: I'm Hikura.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Now that we got that over and done with let's all go to bed.

Everyone: Night!

Scene 2: Moon Kingdom Library

Sailor Chibi Moon: Good Morning everyone!

Sailor Earth: Let's get started.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I think the books on planet Sun is this way.

Sailor Sun: I hope we can find the information we're looking for.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Don't worry, we will Sakura.

Scene 3: Moon Kingdom Library, 1 hour later.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: I give up, I can't find anything.

Sailor Chibi Moon: We can't give up now there are still tons of books we haven't look at yet.

Sailor Earth: Yeah but the closet we have found is in one book where they listed all the planets in the galaxy.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah and they didn't even include Pluto, the jack asses.

Sailor Chibi Moon: Yeah I'm still mad about that one myself but we can't give up for Sakura sake.

Sailor Earth: Yeah you're right, I'm so sorry Sakura.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Yeah, I'm sorry too.

Sailor Sun: its fine, Hey Hikura I was just wondering what your family life is like for you.

Sailor Miranda: Well I was adopted by Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. It's like a normal family because Uranus is like a father to me.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Wow! I didn't know you were an adopted.

Sailor Chibi Moon: I told you this before chibi-chibi-chan.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Oh yeah that's right.

Sailor Earth: I think I found something!

Sailor Sun: Really, what is it?

Sailor Earth: Well I haven't read it yet but the book is called, "The legends of our planet."

Sailor Miranda: Sounds like the one to me.

Sailor Chibi Moon: You could be right, Hikura. Why don't you read it out loud Riku?

Sailor Earth: Ok, "Everyone knows the legends of the silver crystal, but do they know about the burning crystal?"

Sailor Chibi Moon: That's the one; I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: Because it sure wouldn't have been helpful if you remember that an hour ago.

Sailor Sun + Sailor Miranda: Shhh! were trying to listen to the story.

Everyone: (laugh)

Sailor Earth: "This crystal was born from the flames of the sun. The people of the sun protect from evil. It is keep alive by the fiery passion of the people."

Sailor Sun: Is that all there must be more?

Sailor Earth: Theres a bit more but I don't think it will help us.

Sailor Miranda: We were so close for a second there.

Sailor Sun: Here, give me the book, I think I have an idea.

Sailor Earth: (Hands over book Sakura)

Sailor Sun: (takes the book and puts in over a light of a candle) "If you're looking for the burning crystal, head towards the light."

Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon: What does it mean by "head towards the light," because it sounds like he/she wants us to die?

Sailor Sun: It means we have to find Sailor Light.


End file.
